Violets Are Blue
by Look At The Skies
Summary: I gasped as I saw the food appear on the plates. "Magic," Sirius explained, digging into some chicken. I nodded, of course, this was normal here, "Magic," I repeated much to softly for anyone else to hear. ***NOTE: Adopted by FaeyeEvers***
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Out with Severus again?" I asked my sister, who walked inside the house briskly.

"Yes," she said briskly, settling down next to me.

I rolled my eyes, "Sev and Lily sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s―_Ow!_―What was that for?"

She glared darkly at me, "Stop making fun of me, I'm older."

I snorted, "By four and a half minutes!"

I rolled my eyes, though Lily and I were twins, we look almost nothing alike; Lily looks remarkably like mum, with long red hair, a button nose, and soft features, she got dad's green eyes though. I, on the other hand, got my dad's wavy slightly auburn, brown hair, his sharp, defined features, and my mum's dark blue eyes.

"Sev says that we'll be going to Hogwarts soon…" Lily murmured.

Recently, Lily met with Severus Snape, a strange boy who lived down the lane, the encounter was very strange:

_"Tuney! Letta! Look!" Lily said, jumping from the swing set and spinning high into the air, landing gracefully below._

_I smirked at her, "Haha, Lils, look at this!" I cupped one of the fallen flowers into my hand, closing my hand around it, opening it again after a few seconds. The petals were opening and closing around the flower's center._

_Tuney shrieked, "Stop it! Mum told you both to stop it!"_

_Lily rolled her eyes and took another flower, doing the same thing as I. And then something caught my eye, a boy, probably Lily and my age, in the hedge._

_"Excuse me," I said, addressing him, "Are you spying on us?"_

_He got up, looking at Lily and I, but mainly Lily; "You're witches!"_

_"I beg your pardon!" Tuney screamed._

_The boy rolled his eyes, "Not you, them," he continued, pointing at Lily and I._

_I gasped, "Oh really? Calling us that makes you no better than a-a...goblin! Or a troll!" I said hotly, not caring if my comeback was lacking…severely lacking._

_Tuney turned around, "Come on. Let's not stand in the presence of such insolence!"_

_I 'humph-ed' along with Lily and diligently followed our older sister._

I blinked back to reality, as I heard a hoot from outside.

"Oh my goodness, it's an owl! Two of them!" I said excitedly.

"Sev was telling the truth!" Lily gasped.

I ignored her and opened the window, letting the owls stick out their foot for us as we each untied a letter.

I saw the odd symbol on the letter: a crest made of a snake, lion, eagle, and badger. How odd. Lily and I both opened the letters with gusto.

"Dear Lily Evans..." I read aloud at the exact same time Lily read, "Dear Violet Evans..."

I laughed, "You have my letter and I have yours!"

We switched and then I realized something, "Wait, Tuney didn't get a letter."

Lily shrugged, "Sev said she wasn't a witch."

I frowned, "But that's not fair..."

She shrugged again, intent on reading her letter.


	2. Chapter One

_Small disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all (JK Rowling does), and, the Sorting Hat's song, used in this chapter, was written by JK Rowling in (I think) the first Harry Potter. I just used it for this story._

**Chapter One:**

"Bye Mum, Dad! Bye Tuney!" I said happily, hugging my parents and attempting to hug Tuney, but she pushed me away.

She didn't say anything, just looked at the Hogwarts Express almost wistfully.

"Freaks..." I heard her mutter.

I think I started tearing up.

"C'mon," Lily muttered, "Sev found us a compartment."

I followed her into a compartment, where Sev sat alone, presumably waiting for us.

"Hello Lily...Violet," he said.

"Hello!" I said, sitting near the window, Lily and Sev across.

Just then, the door slid open and two boys entered:

"Hullo! Mind if we sit here? All the other compartments are full!" the one with messy black hair and glasses said, glancing at Lily.

"Sure," I said, earning a glare from Lily who obviously didn't like them.

"Thanks," he continued, "I'm James, this is Sirius."

Sirius sat down next to me, James next to Sirius.

"So," he looked at all of us, "What house do you think you'll be in?"

Severus puffed up his chest in pride, "Slytherin."

James' eyebrows rose, "Really? But they're all so...so...evil."

Severus frowned.

"I'm going to Gryffindor! Where the brave dwell at heart!" he said enthusiastically, I giggled.

Sirius frowned, "My entire family's been in Slytherin."

"Really?" James said, "And I thought you were alright!"

Sirius grinned, "Yeah, but I hate my family!"

James laughed.

"Come one Severus, Violet, let's find a different compartment," Lily said, getting up.

I shook my head, "Don't be like Tuney, Lily! Come on!"

Lily just got up and left with Severus.

"Goodbye Snivellus!" Sirius cooed behind them.

"And Lily!" James said as well, though softer.

I smiled, "Hello, I'm Violet Evans."

"So," Sirius said, "What's with your sister and Snivellus...and who's Tuney?"

I laughed, "Well, Tuney is short for Petunia, who's my older sister, but she's not a witch and―"

"Squib is she?" James interrupted.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"A non-magical person born into a wizard family," he said simply, "The opposite of a muggleborn."

"What's a muggleborn?" I continued.

He raised his eyebrows, "So you're muggleborn, must be, a muggleborn is someone who's a wizard born in a family of muggles. A muggle is a non-magical person."

I nodded, "Um, then Lily and I are muggleborns; no one in our family is a wizard...anyway, one day, I guess, Lily and I were inadvertently doing magic, and Severus was spying on us―"

"He was spying on you?" Sirius said ludicrously.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes. That's why I don't like him. And then he said that Lily and I were witches. At the time we had no idea what it was and we all took it to offense. But then, he started meeting up with Lily and telling her about the magical world and whatnot. Lily begged me to meet Severus for the first time and I did...but, he's just so...ergh!"

James nodded solemnly, "I agree Violet, I agree."

I laughed.

"So you and Lily are both starting Hogwarts this year?" Sirius asked.

I nodded, "We're twins."

At this, James laughed.

"What?" I said hotly.

"You don't look alike in the slightest!" he said.

I sniffed, "I know; we're fraternal."

He rolled his eyes, "So, like I said before, what house do you want to be in?"

I shrugged, "What are the houses?"

James' eyes widened, "You don't even know what the houses ar―"

I cut him off, "Muggleborn, remember?"

Sirius chuckled, "Well, there are four houses, each after the four founders of Hogwarts: Gryffindor, for the brave, Ravenclaw, for the smart and witty, Hufflepuff, for the loyal, and Slytherin, for the cunning and manipulative."

"Slytherins are usually pureblood maniacs," James said.

"What's a pu-" I was cut off again.

"A pureblood," Sirius sighed, "Is a wizarding family that is _completely_ wizard and has been for ages, they're all critical, they only like purebloods and hate muggleborns."

"I don't think I'll be in Slytherin," I said weakly.

"Good!" James said.

"But Ravenclaw sounds nice!" I said excitedly, it sounded elite and friendly.

"What about Gryffindor?" James said, looking crestfallen.

I shrugged, "I'm really not all the brave..."

"It's not just about being brave; it's also about chivalry and doing the right thing!" James said.

I shrugged just as the intercom came on:

_"We will be arriving to Hogwarts soon, leave your luggage on board; it will be delivered to your rooms."_

And then an old lady with a trolley opened our compartment:

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked kindly.

I watched as James withdrew tons of galleons, as I had learned, from his pocket and bought an abundance of sweets. Sirius did the same.

"Whoa," I said softly, looking at the small pile.

"'Oo 'ant shome?" James asked, mouth already full.

I looked at one of them, 'Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans.' I opened the packaging and took out a chocolate bean.

I was about to swallow it, when Sirius caught my wrist.

"What?" I asked.

"Be careful. When they say "every flavour beans," they mean every flavor! One time, I accidentally ate an earwax one! That one just might be...poop," he said slowly.

"Poop?" I repeated, looking at the bean, then shrugging and swallowing it.

James gasped.

"What?" I asked, the favor wasn't poop, it was raw cocoa.

"See," he said proudly, "That was daring, eating a supposed poop-flavored bean...it's not poop, right?" he asked apprehensively.

I scowled, "No, it was raw cocoa, and eating a bean is not daring! I figured that if it was poop-flavored, I'd just spit it out on Sirius!"

James and I laughed while Sirius just shouted a "Hey!"

And then the train came to a stop.

"Oh no," I said, "We're here."

"And...?" James asked questioningly.

"I keep having a recurring nightmare that I'll go to the school only to be kicked out 'because I'm not really a witch," I said fearfully.

Sirius laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You risked your life eating a supposed poop-flavored bean, you're definitely a witch," he said cheekily.

"Again with the beans," I muttered, looking at the bag of beans.

Sirius just laughed, dragging me by the hand towards James, who was already walking down the corridor.

I blushed slightly at the contact, he didn't let go until we reached the boats.

We sat down along with a thin boy.

"Hello," I said brightly, "My name's Violet, that's James and Sirius!"

The boy smiled a watery smiled, "Hello, I'm Remus."

"You seem scared," James noted as the boats started moving by themselves.

"Ah!" I screamed.

James rolled his eyes as Remus looked at me questioningly.

"Muggleborn," Sirius explained to Remus, who nodded in understanding.

I just rolled my eyes, "I should've prepared for this magic stuff...How do you get sorted anyway?"

Sirius looked thoughtful, "I think you have to pass a test."

"A test?" I all but screamed, "B-but I don't even know magic!"

"Neither do we," Sirius and James said together.

"But you both grew up in a wizarding family," I mused.

"Doesn't mean we had extra practice or anything," James muttered, "We came here to learn, not to re-learn."

I rolled my eyes.

"I think the boat's stopping now," Remus said, as the boat slowed down near shore.

"Help me find Lily," I told Sirius and James.

Sirius smirked, "And Snivellus."

I laughed softly, spotting Lily a couple of boats behind us; I decided to wait up for her.

"I'll see you guys later," I said softly to Sirius and James who seemed a little sad at my departure. I turned around and waited for my sister...and Severus.

"So how was it with James and Sirius?" Lily asked smugly, probably thinking that I had suffered.

"Fun," I answered truthfully, and then decided to veer the subject away from them, "Ready to be sorted big sis?"

She grimaced as we were led up the stairs and into the Great Hall. It was beautiful, majestic, and in the center was a stool with an old hat. As we filed into the hall, it broke into a song:

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

I sighed in relief; we just had to try on the hat!

I saw a middle-aged professor begin to read off names from a list.

"Abbott, Eric!"

He walked over to the stool, sat on it, and put the hat on his head. A few seconds passed, and then the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered.

"Armania, Sylvia!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered,

"Asea, Levi!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And then I heard Sirius's name:

"Black, Sirius!"

I saw a few members of the Slytherin table look at him expectantly, but as soon as the hat touched his head it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table clapped very loudly.

Minutes passed by, more names were called, and soon:

"Evans, Lily!"

She had just placed the hat on her head as it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled as the table clapped. And then:

"Evans, Violet!"

I walked up to the hat, and jammed it onto my head, surprisingly, it talked!

_Well this is easy..._it said, before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I saw Sirius flash me a thumbs up and Lily looked at me with sad eyes. I knew she wanted to be in Slytherin.

I was about to sit next to Lily, when she looked up and smiled, "You can sit with your friends, Letta..."

"Thanks!" I whispered, then running off to sit next to Sirius who hugged me on my arrival to Gryffindor.

"Good job! See what I told you!" he said jokingly.

"Good job yourself! Finally broke the streak!" I said as well. At this, he looked down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My family is going to be so mad at me..." he muttered.

I shrugged, "So what? You're where you belong now, after all!"

He grinned at me.

"Lupin, Remus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I waved to him, and he smiled at me, coming forward to sit on my other side.

"Congrats Remus," I said.

"Thanks," he whispered.

The three of us chatted a bit more, until I heard a specific name being called...

"Hey look, it's James' turn!" I said, as James' name was called and he went to the hat.

It stayed on his head for a second or two before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Of course," I laughed, as James came to join us, he sat across from us, next to Peter Pettigrew who was sorted just before him.

In no time, Lily's 'boyfriend' was up:

"Snape, Severus!"

The hat touched his head and stayed on for a few seconds before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!"

He joined the Slytherin table who was clapping loudly.

"Zabini, Liam" was last, and he was sorted into Slytherin.

"Poor Lily," I whispered to Sirius, watching her crestfallen expression as Snape turned to look at her too.

Sirius snorted, "I would be glad that someone like Snivellus wouldn't be stalking me anymore!"

I rolled my eyes at him as Professor Dumbledore went to the podium; he reminded us of some rules and regulations before letting us eat.

I gasped as I saw the food appear on the plates.

"Magic," Sirius said, digging into some chicken.

I laughed at him, glancing over at Lily once more; she was laughing with Mary McDonald who had also been sorted into Gryffindor.

I smiled at them, and continued to stuff myself. Soon the food disappeared and James looked at the empty plates sadly.

"Still hungry, James?" I asked teasingly.

"Shush, food is something you should not ever joke about," he said solemnly.

I laughed at this.

"Gryffindors this way! I am your Prefect, this way please!" a young boy shouted, causing all the Gryffindors to get up and follow him. He led us up an entire staircase, until we reached a portrait of a fat lady.

"This is the Fat Lady," the prefect said, "She guards the Gryffindor tower, the password this month is 'hippogriff,' don't forget. You will be alerted of the new password each month. The girls' dormitory is to the left, the boys' dormitory is on the right. Boys cannot enter the girls' dormitory, you can try, but you can't, there is a charm over it. However, girls can enter the boys' dormitory."

"Why's that?" a boy yelled out.

The Prefect chuckled, "I suppose the founders thought girls were much more responsible. Now, hippogriff," he said, as the fat lady's portrait swung open to reveal a beautiful common room.

"Oh my goodness," I said in wonder, as Sirius chuckled.

I soon caught up with Lily in our dormitory, which was shared with Mary McDonald, Marlene McKinnon and Asia Littles.

"Hey, Lily," I said softly, when on the staircase.

She looked at me sadly, and I gave her a hug.

"I lost my best friend today, Letta!" she said sadly.

I tried to ease the tension by saying, "Hey, what about me?"

She let out a watery chuckle, "We're too close for best friend-ship; you're my sister, my favorite..."

I smiled, "You too, Lils...Don't let the house division stop you and Sev from hanging out...now, c'mon…we have classes tomorrow."

Needless to say, after all the food and excitement, all five of us slept like babies.


End file.
